fervor fireballs
by Kathryn of Winter
Summary: what happens when two certain weasley twins are bored one day, and decide to test their product on the unsuspecting occupants of The Burrow?


Fred and George were bored. No, boredom doesn't even describe what they were feeling. Try the pure agony of dullness multiplied by one hundred, then dunked in a bath of terrible lifelessness. Everyone in The Burrow was reading, writing, playing chess, anything but having good old fun. So being the infamous Weasley Twins, they were about to change that. Seeing as they had a new product to be tested out, they saw this as the perfect opportunity to use The Burrow's occupants as their own personal lab rats.

George gave a mischievous smile to Fred before creeping up behind Hermione and shouting in her ear. "WITCHES AND WIZARDS, BE THE FIRST TO TRY THE FERVOR FIREBALLS!" George yelled as the young witch screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped from the couch straight into Remus on his chair, startling Remus having both of them topple over backwards. The twins broke into a fit of laughter, almost crying while everyone else tried to contain their own snickers as Remus and Hermione tried to get up.

"WHAT in Godric Gryffindor's name made you do THAT?" Hermione screeched once she had gotten up.

"Well love - " George stated as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"we had to get your attention somehow - "

"and we have decided to introduce our new product to all of you!" they stated together, smiling as everyone in the room gave them skeptical and scared looks.

"Whatever it is, count me out. I still have some purple spots in certain places from the last time I tested one of your damn products!" Ron said uneasily, glancing down to his nether regions uneasily.

"Oh, come now brother!" George said while plopping down right next to him.

"You don't want to be a wimp in front of the ladies!" Fred said sitting down on the other side of Ron. Both put their arms around their younger brother and both sighed dramatically and looked at each other.

"Think about poor Ronnikins someday, no wife, no life. All because he didn't have the guts to try just a teensy weensy little product of ours!" Fred said in a pouty voice.

"Yes, poor Won-won! But we won't let our little brother suffer like that!" George said in a suspiciously happy and upbeat tone.

"Come now everybody –"

"just one little taste of our delicious candies –"

"and we will let you all out of our testing –"

"for a whole month!" they said together, grinning innocently as the group contemplated.

Without any hesitation, Harry stood up bravely and grabbed one of the candies.

"Lets see… one test of this candy, and no testing for a whole month?" he questioned to which the twins nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"You've got yourself a deal!" Harry said as he threw the candy in his mouth and chewed it up, everyone in the room leaning in extremely close to watch the reaction. After he finished the candy, he looked around nervously, but only coughed a small breath of fire and smoke rose from his ears, but nothing seemed to happen out of the ordinary.

"Well… it didn't seem like anything happened to him," Remus stated looking at the candy nervously, "well what the heck! One candy couldn't do that much damage!" he exclaimed and bravely stood and grabbed a candy from Fred and George and downed it almost as fast as Harry.

Seeing that nothing happened to either Harry or Remus, the rest of the group got up cautiously and all took one candy.

"So one month without your constant badgering for us to try your products?" Bill asked skeptically eyeing the candy and twisting around in his hand like he was looking for some sort of booby trap on it.

"None what so ever!" Fred and George exclaimed together, their words dripping with a creepy cheerfulness.

Looking around at each other, everyone began eating their candies, first Bill, then Charlie, Ginny, Tonks, Ron, and lastly Hermione. Seeing that no one was sprouting wings on their head or turning an odd shade of purple, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

But then suddenly Harry stood completely erect, his eyes seemingly distant, seeming to cloud over. Suddenly he looked around and saw Hedwig, heading straight for the owl while Hedwig seemed to sense something was wrong and looked around somewhat nervously. Out of nowhere, Harry grabbed Hedwig and started stroking her feathers the way you would to a lover, and started kissing the owl's beak.

"Oh Hedwig, how we have not been able to express each others feelings for each other for so long, me being a wizard, and you a beautiful little owl!" Harry yelled and dove back to Hedwig, trying to kiss whatever he could get to on the poor bird.

"Fred! George! What have you done to this candy?" Hermione shrieked in fear as everyone else looked around with the same scared expression.

"Oh, nothing…" Fred said with a calm expression as he checked over his nails.

"just put in your average candy ingredients," George stated as he smiled at Hermione then looked at the ceiling.

"pumpkin juice"

"candy flavoring"

"fire whiskey"

"emotion potions"

"and some knotgrass" they finished off smiling sweetly as everyone looked around frantically, all hearing George state clearly 'emotion potions'.

"EMOTION POTION?" Hermione screamed as Ron and Remus tried to pry Hedwig from Harry.

"Oh yes my dear." Fred stated smiling.

"It is a great potion, and soon all of you will see how fun it can be to add a little kick in your lives!" George added excitedly.

Suddenly Remus gave the same glassy eyed expression and sudden stillness Harry did moments ago, and looked around and noticed Tonks, suddenly falling to the ground balling his eyes out at her feet.

"Tonks! I can't believe I never noticed this!" he exclaimed between sobs, as Tonks looked around frantically for help.

"Never noticed what dear?" she said shakily.

"How *gulp* much Ha-arry loves Hed-wwwig!" He cried as she looked at Remus confused and fearful for what may happen to her.

Then like a row of dominoes falling, they each began to be sucked into the trance, the order of which they ate the candy. Bill suddenly started giggling like a little school girl and bouncing around clapping his hands.

"Oh! I'm so excited, I'm so excited!" he cheered, not specifying what exactly what he was suddenly excited about.

Charlie was suddenly biting his nails and looking around like a scared mouse, and when Hermione happened to brush past him in her trance, he screamed like a little girl and hid under the dining table.

"No one will find me hear, OH! They can hear me, they can hear me!" he started chanting to himself looking around for anyone who might come near.

Ginny's face began to scrunch up with rage and she started yelling at the couch, screaming that it was terrible at its occupation of being a piece of furniture, and should be lit on fire for doing such a terrible job.

Tonks looked down at Remus balling at her feet and kicked him off, scoffing looked at him with loathing presence and stormed away into the kitchen, while Remus crawled after her, reaching out and still crying about god knows what.

Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her, but Hermione pushed him away and stood on the coffee table suddenly.

"SIT SUBJECTS, FOR I AM NOW THE RULER OF THIS PATHETIC DOMAIN!" she yelled as Ron ran up and started caressing her leg to which she kicked him in the face for, continuing her rant of how she will someday have world domination.

Fred and George smiled happily as they looked around as the chaos they had caused, swelling with pride. Ginny was screaming at Charlie who cowered into a corner of the kitchen, shaking with fear. Remus balled his eyes out following Tonks around like a lost puppy, while she dismissed him and walked around scoffing at everything she saw. Bill was bouncing around like a chipmunk giggling and trying to get people to do some sort of girly happy dance with him, while Harry sat by the window trying to make love to Hedwig and the owl frantically nipped and flapped at Harry, who completely ignored the bird's escape tactics. Hermione was still on the coffee table, giving a speech of how everyone is a peasant and she shall rule the worlds, both wizard and muggle, while Ron sat at her feet, looking at her in complete awe as he tried to kiss her, ignoring the fact she kept slapping him across the face.

Yes, this was one of their favorite plans, and being the well organized and thought out people they were (ha!), they had their camera at the ready, taking wizard pictures of all the fights and pandemonium.

"Gred?"

"Yes, Forge?"

"This is going to be a best seller, if I do say so myself." George said with a sly smile, while his twin did the same and laughed at his comment.

Suddenly the whole Burrow stopped and everyone stopped in the position they were in. Bill was on the table, giggling and pointing while jumping up and down. Charlie cowering in the corner using as a spatula as a weapon as Ginny scratched at him, Remus crying at Tonks feet as she was kicking him off dismissively, Harry mid-smooch with Hedwig, and Hermione screaming to the world about domination as Ron clung to her like drapes. At the same time, they all dropped to the ground, or fell over if they were all sitting, looking at each other with confused faces. Each one began to realize what had happened, defensively shuffling around and looking at anything but each other.

The twins burst out laughing, clinging to each other as tears sprung from their eyes and they pointed at the group of stunned witches and wizards.

"Oh *gasp* Merlin!" George yelled in between his wheezes for air.

"My Harry, I did not know you were so keen on breaking so many laws of nature!" Fred giggled as the twins were suddenly washed over with more hoarse laughs as Harry and the others shifted uncomfortably.

"Remus, you have such a sensitive side! And goodness, Bill I didn't know you were such a happy camper!" George exclaimed as he pulled his brother to the ground and continued laughing, the group becoming very irritated and angry at the twins.

"How DARE you do something like that to us!" Hermione started as soon as the twins became calm enough to begin speaking.

"Oh, it was quite easy. We just don't think of the consequences, my dear." George stated plainly while wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh yes, you quite are the gullible bunch!" Fred said as he tried to control his breathing to normal.

"WE ARE NOT GULLIBLE!" Ron yelled, his face turning the shade of his bright red hair.

"YEAH! I mean Ron's gullible, but the rest of us aren't!" Ginny yelled, earning a shove by Ron.

"Oh dears, you are all seeing this the wrong way." Fred started, smiling crookedly.

"We were just sprinkling some life into your boring time here at our lovely home." George stated, smirking as everyone turned as red as Ron and all started charging at them.

But just as Remus was about to strangle Fred, George snapped his fingers and they apparated away with a silent pop, smirking as they did so, leaving Remus to grasp nothing but smoke and air. Everyone grumbled and started cursing under their breaths, but then they realized what they had just previously done, and all started silently ducking their heads out, making their way out of the room, trying to get away from each other. Remus sat down once everyone cleared out, looking around at the room which was now trashed. He picked up a few candies and smirked at them.

"Oh, I know how to get those red head trouble makers back." He stated to himself and stashed them in his pocket and took the book he was once reading and headed up to his room upstairs.

_Oh, they will regret this._ He thought as he closed his door to his room to start his plotting.


End file.
